The VKAWGAQW Show 3
by Goodnight Goodnight
Summary: Hmm... Another show in an insanely long series... But it will end! Please R&R!


The VKAWGAQW Show #3  
  
A/N: This contains magical people and is completely crazy.  
  
Voldemort: Hello! It's me, Voldemort, and I'm back for the third episode of the Voldemort-Kills-Anyone-Who-Gets-A-Question-Wrong-Show! Today we have magical people coming from all over the world to answer our questions. There is a centaur, a mermaid, a unicorn, and a dragon, all provided with translators so you can tell what they're saying! Let's get started!  
  
Annoying Brat From Crowd (ABFC): Finally! What an old geezer!  
  
V: Whoever said that is lucky that I don't know who it is! Wait, does that make sense? Well, anyhow, our first contestant is Elanor, a unicorn. We named it that ourselves. Now Elanor why did you enter this show?  
  
Elanor: Snort, sniffle, snort, neigh, neigh! (Translated: To win the prize, duh!)  
  
V: What prize?  
  
E: The one you give at the end of the show! (That is translated, obviously.)  
  
V: There is no prize at the end of the show! You either live or die! (Laughs)  
  
E: Well that's not fair! But I'll stay anyhow. I'd love to see if Mr. Dragon's plans work.  
  
Vt: What plans?  
  
E: Er,er,um, his plans to win,er, of course.  
  
V: Yeah, great. Okay, your first question is what used to be used as a Snitch until a severe penalty was put so that no one would kill any more or use them for Snitches?  
  
E: A Snidget.  
  
V: Yes, that's right. You live to the next round.  
  
E: Okay what's my next question?  
  
V: It's what is the leprechaun also called?  
  
E: Uh, A Clarpi?  
  
ABFC: Yeah right!  
  
E snorts.  
  
V: No it's a Clauricorn! You die! Avada Kedavra! Hahahahahehehehohohohohohohoh!  
  
Audience: Boohoohoo!  
  
ABFC: He sounds like Santa Claus.  
  
Voldemort: I know who's doing that now! I'm going to kill you, kid!  
  
Video Camera Director (He has a weird accent): Cut! Okay Voldemort this is no good. No killing kids. Unicorns okay, but no kids. Lotsa children watching show. Kay? Kay. Okay, let's start that over!  
  
ABFC: I bet you're just scared.  
  
VCD: Okay kill him.  
  
V: Avada Kedavra!  
  
ABFC: Bleh. ( He's dead now.)  
  
V: Okay next up is Michael the mermaid. Michael, why did you enter this show?  
  
Michael: To prove that mermaids are the best creatures!  
  
V: Is everyone here possesed with that same strange feeling or something rather similar to it?  
  
Everyone: Yes.  
  
V: Okay then I'll stop asking that question. Your first question is what is a spell that lights things up?  
  
M: Oh ask me a hard one. Is it Lumos?  
  
V:Yeah. Your next question is what are two breeds of winged horse?  
  
M: Um, the Arbarian and the Raiine?  
  
V: Nope! Avada Kedavra!  
  
Micheal dies.  
  
V: Next up is mister Dragon. Dragon your first question is…  
  
Dragon: Wait. I have one thing to say. Today you die!  
  
Voldemort panics and kills the dragon.  
  
V: Well, that was uh, interesting. Next up is Jupiter the centaur. Jupiter this is your first question. Around when was the Triwizard tournament made?  
  
Jupiter: 750 years ago?  
  
V: That's correct (grumble grumble.) Your next question is how much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?  
  
J: That would be a trick question. It says in the question that a wood chuck cannot chuck wood so it would be impossible to tell. Although I read a month and a day ago in the stars that in the past when wood chucks were known as woodcarnivouriouses they could and would chuck a quite sizable amount of wood.  
  
V: What?  
  
J: Do I have to repeat it all? Honestly you wizards can be so unconsiderate. I said…  
  
V: No! I'll say you got the question right, I'll do anything, just don't repeat it again! Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Harry pops out from behind the curtains.  
  
Harry: This is for the good of the show…  
  
V: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!  
  
J: Honestly…  
  
Harry brainwashes Voldemort.  
  
V: Huh? What just happened? What question are we on? Number 3? Okay, the question is what is a Ramora?  
  
J: That is a type of fish commonly found in the Indian Ocean., although it…  
  
Audience: Noooooooo!  
  
J: Okay…. Jeese!  
  
V: The last question that will make you a liver (wait does that make sense?) is who is the current seeker for Bulgaria?  
  
J: That would be Victor Krum.  
  
V: Correct! You live, and congratulations because you are our winner! See you next time on th VKAWGAQW Show!  
  
A/N: I was sitting here with the fourth Harry Potter book and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them in my lap so don't blame me if the questions are crazy. ( 


End file.
